


Stop calling me Potter!

by emarwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Antagonism, Blushing, Caring Harry, Competitive, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Rivalry, Snarky Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Inspired by:Harry: seriously stop calling me ‘Potter’!Draco: …Draco: then let me have it in my nameRon: O.oPosted on Instagram by drarr.y with credit to drarrytalks on tumblr





	1. Watch It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Rating due to a subject touched on in a later chapter that requires a mature mindset.

‘Oi, Potter, watch it.’  
‘You watch it Malfoy.’  Harry frowns as he walks away towards the great hall.   
‘You better watch it on the pitch later…’  Malfoy calls out and walks away.


	2. You Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘May the best seeker win Potter.’  
‘That would be me Malfoy.’  
‘You, wish.’  They both walk off with their backs to each other cradling bruised hands before mounting their brooms.


	3. Good Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Good game Potter.’  
‘Congratulations on catching the Snitch Malfoy.’  
‘Just admit it,’ Malfoy sneers, ‘I am the better player aren’t I, and right now you are inwardly seething in envy right now aren’t you Potter?’  
‘You keep telling yourself that.  Later Draco.’  Harry says winking as he walks off. 


	4. Triad Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Well if it isn’t St Potter and his motley crew.  Or should I call you three, Triad Potter?’  
‘What are you talking about ferret face?’   
‘Now, now weasel play nice, I’m just saying you three seem to do everything together…  why not… that too.’  Ron red faced, begins to splutter and wheeze.


	5. Snarky Prick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Hey Draco.’   
‘Potter, to what do I owe this unexpected salutation?’  
‘You didn’t give us a chance to answer your question earlier.’  
‘Then do enlighten me oh chosen one.’  
‘Stop being a snarky prick for once will you?’  
‘No, I do not think I shall.’  Harry rolls his eyes.


	6. Not Interested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘I am bi, but I am not interested in my best friends.’    
‘Good to know, now go be with your girlfriend, boyfriend or whatever…’  
‘I’m not seeing anyone right now.’  Harry blushes.


	7. Snarky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Erm, hi Draco.’   
‘Potter?’   
‘Are you going with anyone to the next Hogsmade trip?’  
‘I hardly think anybody wants to be seen with an ex death eater now, do you?  So what do you think?’   
‘Don’t be snarky… I just wondered if you would maybe go… with… me?


	8. See You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘I’m sorry you’re here with who now?’  
‘Hermione, don’t be like this.’  
‘I thought you were the clever one, Granger.’   
‘Shut it ferret…’  
‘Ron don’t...’   
‘Don’t worry about it Potter, see you around.’


	9. Thoughtful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘What you do that for?’   
‘Mate it’s like you’ve forgotten who he is… what he’s done.’   
‘I know who he is Ron and he didn’t do anything… he saved us…’  
‘He stood by and watched ‘Mione…’   
‘What could he have done?  He would have been killed and then we would not have got away.  We would have been next and the war would still be going on today.’   
‘He took his mark.’  Ron splutters while Hermione has a thoughtful look on her face.


	10. Let it Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘He’s right Ronald, we have to let go.’  Hermione sighs her shoulders relaxing.   
‘I can’t believe what you’re saying.’   
‘We need to start over… Harry, I won’t stand in your way.’   
‘Thanks ‘Mione.’


	11. Because

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Draco wait.’   
‘Why should I?’  
‘Because… I still want our… date?’   
‘Was this supposed to be a date Potter?’   
‘My name is Harry.’  He says blushing as if to avoid the question, Draco smiles. 


	12. I Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> *Be advised this drabble might be triggering.*

‘Draco what did you do?’   
‘I hate it; I hate it more than anything.  I hated it when father showed me his, I hated it when HE pretended to give me the choice and I hate it now.  
I wanted it gone.’  Draco whimpers eyes downcast ashamed.   
‘But to do this…’   
‘Potter, I wanted to get it off my arm, look at it, it's vile.’   
‘I’ll find a way.  I promise.  Just promise me that you don’t do that anymore, that you won’t do it anymore.’   
‘I promise.’


	13. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Ronald, Hermione.’   
‘Malfoy.’   
‘Potter.’   
‘Draco.’   
‘Well this isn’t awkward.’   
‘Look Malfoy, we’re sorry, both of us.  We should have behaved better.  We were wrong.’  
‘Thank you Hermione… I’m sorry about the things I used to call you.’


	14. Petty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

'What? Well he never apologised to me about anything.'

'Ronald don't be so petty. Can't you see it was implied?'

'Implied my arse.'

'Just for the record though Harry, if he hurts you I will hunt him down and make him sorry he ever survived the war.'

'He expects nothing less.' Harry grins.


	15. Dramatics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

'I'm blind.'  
'Oops.'  
'Ron I'm so sorry.'  
'Oh Merlin, someone obliviate me quick before it's stuck in my head forever.'  
'Draco stop laughing it's not that funny.'  
'Potter it's hilarious. We walk in on him and Hermione all the time and he's the one with the dramatics.'


	16. No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Potter?’   
‘Yes, Draco.’   
‘Get me something to drink.’   
‘Get it yourself.’   
‘Fine.  Get off my lap.’   
‘No, I don’t think I will.  Too comfy.’


	17. Permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘No, I’m drawing a line.  He is not sleeping in the Gryffindor dorms.’   
‘Come on Ron, be reasonable.’   
‘No Harry you be reasonable…’   
‘Potter, we do not need his permission…’   
‘Oh Draco.’   
‘No, stop that right now, get a room, get any room.’   
‘Thanks Weasel, I think I know just the one.’  Dracos eyes twinkle mischievously, Ron groans.


	18. Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Morning Draco.’   
‘Good morning Potter.’   
‘Nope, you’re not getting up.’   
‘Potter, we have to get breakfast and go to class.  What’s with the face?’   
‘Nothing, let’s just stay in bed a little longer.’   
‘Well since you have your arms around me it looks like I am not going anywhere anytime soon.’  Draco smirks and settles as he wraps his arms around Harry in return.


	19. Grumpy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Okay mate what’s going on?’   
‘Nothing.’   
‘Don’t give me that, you’ve been grumpy all day.  You and Malfoy haven’t fallen out have you?’   
‘No we haven’t and nothing’s wrong.’   
‘You got to sleep in the same bed as the git and woke up wrapped around each other.  Yet unlike every day since you two started seeing each other you haven’t once had a silly grin on your face.  But you’ve been mooching about all day instead, if I had to guess, I’d say you were avoiding him.’

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
